Unimaginable
by darklanterninthehell
Summary: Satu tahun bersama Levi membuat amarah Mikasa sirna. [RivaMika, AU] [LeviMika, AU]


**Teruntuk kawan kami yang berulang tahun, lionsblue11**

**[UNIMAGINABLE]  
[RivaMika, AU]**

**Bersuka citalah, semoga engkau bahagia di hari spesialmu ini.**

...

Mega jingga kemerahan memudar di ufuk barat. Langit menggelap. Lampu-lampu mulai dinyalakan. Suara-suara deru kendaraan sahut-menyahut bergantian dengan suara klakson. Wajah-wajah letih menghiasi jalanan, penat setelah seharian berkegiatan di pusat kota.

Suara gemerincing pada pintu kafe membuat pegawai bersiaga. Pintu terbuka setengah. Sesosok pria bersurai kehitaman berkemeja hitam masuk dengan langkah cepat, menuju meja pemesanan. Tanpa lagi melihat papan menu yang tersedia, pria itu menyebutkan pesanannya dengan cepat dan lancar. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Satu _teavana earl grey venti_ serta satu _smoked beef quiche_ pria itu sebutkan. Pegawai berkuncir dua tergopoh mencatat pesanan, sebelah tangannya beringsut menari di atas _keyboard_ mesin kasir. Pria itu menyodorkan uang bernominal terbesar, dengan cekatan pegawai berkuncir dua mengambil kembalian dan menyodorkannya pada pria itu.

"Ini kembalian dan _bill_nya, Tuan. Mohon ditunggu pesanannya. Pesanan akan kami antarkan ke meja Tuan. Terima kasih." pegawai berkuncir dua tersenyum manis. Namun, pria itu melesat pergi tanpa respon apa-apa setelah mengambil uang kembalian dan _bill_nya.

"Sial. Si om lagi-lagi bertingkah menyebalkan. Dikira kita robot? _Gak_ bilang terima kasih, _gak_ senyum. Minimal _ngangguk_, dong! Dan selalu keluar dari sini _pas_ kita harusnya tinggal pel lantai dan _closing_. Pengertian _dikit kek_ ke pegawai macam kita." cerocos Hitch yang baru selesai meletakkan satu nampan berisi _croissant_ hangat pada _pastry case_. Wajahnya bertekuk masam. Ia kemudian masuk ke _kitchen_ lagi sambal mengomel. Mina, pegawai berkuncir dua itu, hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sambal menghela napas pelan.

"Yha, Namanya juga pelanggan dan orang awam." komentarnya pendek.

"Lalu, kamu mau pasrah saja meski diperlakukan semena-mena oleh pelanggan?" tanya Mikasa dingin, meletakkan segelas ukuran _venti_ ke atas nampan cokelat. Mina buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya. Itu _teavana_ pesanan si pria tua pendek tadi. Kurang _quiche_ saja." ucap Mikasa kemudian. Terdengar suara terbahak dari _kitchen_. Hitch menutup mulutnya dengan tubuh bergetar menahan tawa.

"Berani banget kamu manggil pelanggan dengan sebutan begitu, Mik." kekeh Hanna, membawa sepiring _quiche_ di tangannya, lantas meletakkan di atas nampan. "Ah ya, biar ku antarkan pesanan ini."

"Habisnya, dua setengah bulan ini pria itu benar-benar membuat pekerjaan kita kalang-kabut menjelang _closing_. Menyebalkan." lirih Mikasa dengan nada geram.

Hanna mengambil nampan. "Tapi, syukurlah dia pergi dengan meja bersih bersinar ala _sanlait_. Jarang, lho, ada pelanggan yang _ninggalin_ meja-meja bersih sama makanan minuman yang bener-bener habis." Ia kemudian pergi mengantar pesanan.

Mikasa terdiam sejenak. "Yha. Hanya satu itu saja poin plus dari si pria tua pendek itu." bisiknya.

Gelap makin pekat. Malam makin larut. Satu per satu pelanggan meninggalkan kafe. Aroma kopi yang biasanya tercium amat kuat, kini hanya samar-samar saja. Tak ada lagi pembeli yang datang, apalagi malam memang sudah larut. Jarum pendek sudah berdiam di angka 12, dan jarum panjang sampai pada angka 9. Empat puluh lima menit berlalu sejak pergantian hari.

Hitch keluar dari _kitchen_ sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Pegal setelah membantu pegawai magang mencuci beberapa peralatan. Kemudian menoleh pada Hanna dan Mina yang mencuri _start_ pembukuan. "Si om belum pulang?"

Kompak mereka berdua menggeleng. Hitch mendengus.

"Sialan. Lima belas menit lagi kita harus tutup. Aduh. Ayolah, pulang sana, om tua. Biarkan kami _closing_ dengan normal seperti dahulu." Hitch meraung amat pelan. Lantas menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. "Ah, ya. Dimana Mikasa?"

Mina mengedikkan sebelah bahunya. "Itu, di sana, berdiri di dekat _pastry case_."

Hitch menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Mina. Ia lihat Mikasa sedang berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan bersedekap di diafragmanya. Sepasang mata milik gadis bersurai hitam yang dipotong pendek itu menatap satu-satunya pelanggan yang tersisa dengan tidak sabaran.

"Akan ku hampiri dia." desisan samar terdengar hingga telingga Hitch.

"Apa? Kau mau mengusirnya? Memangnya boleh?" bisik Hitch, mendekati tempat Mikasa berdiri. "Kita _gak_ boleh _ngusir_ pelanggan, lho. Bisa-bisa kita yang kena penalti."

Mikasa mendengus. "Hanya menghampirinya saja. Memangnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan supaya pria tua pendek itu segera pergi selain menghampirinya?"

Hitch berpikir sejenak. Lalu melangkah menuju saklar lampu utama. Tuas Ia turunkan. Seketika seluruh lampu utama di kafe itu padam, menyisakan lampu-lampu kuning yang terletak menempel dengan dinding.

"Ku harap, dengan begini, si om akan sadar kalau kita sudah mau tutup."

Nyatanya, pria itu bergeming. Masih duduk di kursinya dengan santai, seakan tak sadar bahwa lampu-lampu sudah padam.

Dari kejauhan, Hitch merutuk. Mengeluarkan sumpah serapah. Tanpa sadar bahwa Mikasa meninggalkan _pastry case_.

Gadis bersurai hitam mendekati tempat pria itu duduk. Mengatakan sesuatu padanya, Hitch tebak sebuah teguran halus dilihat dari senyum amat tipis yang terlihat. Senyum formalitas, karena Hitch tau Mikasa tak suka tersenyum meski gadis itu ramah. Tak lama kemudian, pria itu beranjak dari duduknya dan keluar dari kafe.

Mikasa menghela nafas lega, diikuti rekan-rekan sesama pegawai.

Setelah itu, mereka buru-buru membereskan kafe. Ingin segera kembali ke kediaman masing-masing.

Mereka kira, hari buruk hanya terjadi di hari itu saja. Kenyataannya, mereka harus melewati hari seperti itu untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

* * *

Mikasa dan Mina duduk dengan gusar di balik _pastry case_. Berkali-kali mata keduanya menoleh jam besar pada salah satu sisi dinding kafe, waktu menunjukkan pukul 01.30, kemudian berpindah mengamati pria bersurai hitam itu.

"Mau sampai jam berapa sih dia di sini?" Mina mengerang sebal. "Kita harusnya sudah tutup sekarang dan _closing_ sejak tadi!"

"Usir aja tuh si om _nyebelin_. Sudah tiga pekan, lho, begini terus. Mau sampai kapan kita _closing_ pontang-panting?" desis Hitch.

"Masih berani _negur_? Kemarin saja responnya seperti orang kerasukan setan. Ngeri!" bisik Hanna. "Ah, sayangnya _Senior_ Anka _gak_ berhasil mendapat izin manajer untuk usir pelanggan _nyebelin_ _kayak_ si om itu. Huh!"

Suara langkah tiba-tiba terdengar. Hanna, Hitch, dan Mina berbarengan menoleh pada Mikasa yang keluar dari area pegawai.

"Biar ku usir pria tua pendek itu."

Satu kalimat yang cukup pendek, tapi membuat ketiga orang lainnya menganga.

"Kau serius, Mikasa? Kau tidak lela—"

Dan Mikasa sudah melesat mendekati meja pria itu.

Kedua matanya sedikit melebar saat melihat satu gambar hasil _render_ yang terpampang pada layar laptop bermerk terkemuka saat jaraknya hanya sekian sentimeter dari pria itu.

"Selera interior Anda cukup buruk. Penataan perabotan kamar di gambar _render_ itu berantakan sekali. Aku yakin klien Anda akan meminta revisi. Ah, maaf. Harusnya saya ke sini hanya untuk mengingatkan Anda bahwa kami sege—"

"Bocah bau dot bayi sepertimu, tau apa kau soal interior, heh? Jangan asal bicara, bocah sialan."

Mikasa tersentak mendengar suara berat penuh penekanan. Ada aura kengerian yang tercipta di sekeliling pria itu yang menciutkan nyali siapapun yang berada pada radius jangkauan aura tersebut.

Mikasa benar-benar merasakan aura kengerian itu. Sejenak, Ia rasakan nyalinya ciut. Tapi, buru-buru Ia beranikan diri menantang aura gelap itu. Ditambah, pria itu menyebutnya 'bocah sialan'. Siapa pula yang tak akan marah dikatai seperti itu. Ia mengumpulkan serakan nyali yang sempat berantakan akibat mulut kasar pria itu.

"Saya banyak tau tentang interior. Tentu saja. Sebab, saya lulusan desain interior salah satu universitas ternam—"

"Tutup mulut busukmu, bocah ingusan. Dosen tololmu harusnya menyesal sudah meluluskan mahasiswa berotak karatan sepertimu. Kalau kau paham interior, seharusnya kau juga paham bahwa dalam suatu desain, ada campur tangan klien. Kalau klien memaksakan desain seperti itu, kau mau apa?"

"Huh?"

"Jangan sok tau kalau belum pernah terjun ke dunia profesi."

Pria itu beranjak cepat. Meninggalkan Mikasa yang mematung. Meninggalkan Mikasa yang sakit hati teramat sangat dikatai seperti itu. Hatinya berontak, memuntahkan sumpah serapah serta makian yang tak pernah Ia ucapkan.

Entah memang dirinya yang salah langkah, atau memang mulut pria itu yang kelewat busuk, tetap saja Mikasa merasa harga dirinya jatuh sejatuhnya.

Yang jelas, setelah hari itu, pria itu tak pernah muncul lagi di kafe.

* * *

Mikasa meletakkan kepalanya di atas salah satu meja _kitchen_ yang kosong. Malam kali ini tak seramai biasanya. Ia bisa bersantai sejenak di _kitchen_, merebahkan kepalanya sejenak, sementara rekan-rekannya asik bergosip. Ia berkali-kali menghela napasnya. Sudah sekitar lima bulan semenjak insiden itu, yang kemudian pria itu tak pernah lagi mengunjungi kafe. Setelah itu pula, Mikasa dimarahi oleh _Senior_ Anka karena membuat kafe kehilangan salah satu pelanggan setia.

Mikasa merutuki lagi kebodohannya malam itu, mendesiskan kata bodoh berkali-kali yang ditujukan untuknya sendiri. Insiden itu membuatnya terkena penalti satu kali, dan mencoreng prestasi kerjanya selama ini. Malu teramat sangat. Dan dendam kesumat akibat dikatai pada malam itu, tak pernah luntur dari hatinya.

"Hei, hei. Kalian ingat siapa nama pria pendek tua yang tak pernah ke sini lagi?" suara samar Hitch terdengar sampai ke telinga Mikasa. Mikasa menoleh sekilas ke arah Hitch, lalu menoleh pada arah lainnya. Tak tertarik dengan obrolan yang menurutnya sampah itu.

"Aku tak ingat. Tapi aku yakin, Mina masih ingat. Hei, Mina, siapa namanya?" Hanna melongokkan kepalanya ke arah tempat Mina berdiri, di balik mesin kasir.

"Levi. Namanya Levi. Kalau tak salah umurnya sekitar 30an awal. Pekerjaannya, arsitek _freelance_." balas Mina sambil merapikan beberapa lembar uang di salah satu laci dekat mesin kasir.

_Oh, jadi namanya Levi? Seorang arsitek? Freelancer?_

Hanna dan Hitch berkedip berulang kali.

"Hei, hei! Jangan bilang kau tertarik pada pria tua pendek itu. Kenapa bisa sampai tau sejauh itu, huh?" Hitch mengernyitkan dahi. Mina terkekeh.

"Sialan. Mana mungkin aku tertarik pada pria tua pendek seperti itu. Arsitek pula. Pasti aku bakal ditinggal bergadang terus. Ogah!" Gadis berkuncir dua itu mengambil satu binder besar. Menunjukkannya pada Hanna dan Hitch. "Aku tau nama, umur dan pekerjaannya dari kuesioner yang dulu pernah kita bagikan. Kalian tidak ingat?"

Hanna dan Hitch ber-oh ria sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Suara gemerincing pada pintu kafe membuat merka bersiaga. Buru-buru kembali ke _station_ masing-masing. Mikasa beranjak dari duduknya di _kitchen_ dan pergi ke _pastry case_. Beberapa pelanggan terlihat berdatangan, memesan menu lalu duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia.

"Satu _teavana earl grey venti_ dan satu _smoked beef quiche_!" seru Mina di mikrofon kasir.

Mikasa tertegun sejenak. _Kenapa familiar, ya?_

Tak lama kemudian, satu gelas berukuran _venti_ dan sepiring _quiche_ terhidang di atas nampan. Mina mendorong Mikasa ke arah nampan itu, tersenyum getir. "_Please_, _anterin_ ini ya ke meja ketiga dari ujung dekat pot lidah mertua..."

Mikasa mengangguk-angguk saja, tanpa sadar kenapa Mina tersenyum getir seperti itu.

Saat gelas _venti_ Ia letakkan di atas meja, Ia baru menyadari bencana yang terpampang di hadapannya. Gugup, takut, malu, marah menyergap seketika. Namun, pria itu terlihat biasa saja. Bergeming sambil menatap lurus pada layar laptopnya. Mikasa menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk buru-buru pergi. Tapi, suara dengan aura berat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku butuh seorang desainer interior."

Mikasa mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Apa kau bersedia _join_?"

* * *

Gunther, desainer interior andalannya, baru saja menelpon. Memohon maaf karena harus _resign_. Atas permintaan kedua orangtuanya, Gunther akan melanjutkan kuliah di negara lain dan tak bisa leluasa membantu Levi mendesain interior ruangan. Otomatis, Levi harus segera mencari pengganti. Entah kenapa Ia teringat gadis menyebalkan yang bekerja di kafe itu. Gadis ingusan yang menurutnya menyombongkan diri padahal pengalaman nihil.

"Hm. Mari kita lihat, apakah kesombonganmu saat itu berbanding lurus dengan pengetahuan dan kemampuanmu di bidang desain interior. Macan betina banyak omong sepertimu harus diberi pelajaran."

* * *

Hening. Ah, sebenarnya ada suara. Suara-suara dari _mouse_ yang menggesek permukaan meja, suara suara dari jari yang mengklik sisi kiri _mouse_ berulang kali, serta suara-suara dari jemari yang beradu dengan _keyboard_ komputer.

Mikasa tengah menyelesaikan satu desain meja kerja untuk nantinya disandingkan dengan desain rumah-kantor rancangan Levi.

Ya. Mikasa akhirnya bekerja pada pria tua yang mengacaukan _closing-closing_ di kafe dulu. Entah apa yang merasuki gadis itu, hingga Ia memutuskan _resign_ dari kafe dan memilih penawaran Levi pada waktu itu.

Entah karena keinginannya menjajal profesi desainer interior, atau karena perasaan membuncah tak keruan kala pria itu menawarkan _job_ itu padanya.

Bahkan, setelah setahun bekerja dengan Levi, Mikasa masih tak paham apa alasannya.

Ia selalu memikirkan ulang alasannya pada waktu itu. Mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali pertimbangan-pertimbangannya saat itu, membolak-balik catatan pada _diary_ kesayangannya.

Nihil. Tak ada satupun catatan tentang kegalauannya pada penawaran Levi. Padahal, biasanya Ia akan selalu menuliskan kegalauannya saat harus memutuskan sesuatu. Bahkan saat dulu akan bekerja di kafe, Ia menulis sepuluh halaman lebih tentang kegamangannya.

Mikasa benar-benar heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Di tengah-tengah kesibukan tangannya memperbaiki gambar desain meja kerjanya, pikirannya melanglang buana mencari jawaban.

"Oi," Mikasa tersentak dari di duduknya. Buru-buru Ia menoleh pada pemilik suara, mengernyitkan dahi.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Pergi sana."

Mikasa terbengong. Sedangkan Levi bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi ke arah _pantry_.

Padahal, tiap hari Levi selalu begitu. Mengagetkan Mikasa saat jam makan siang tiba (sebenarnya Levi tak pernah mengagetinya, Mikasa saja yang mudah kaget akhir-akhir ini) dan menyuruhnya pergi mencari makan di luar tempat kerja. Tapi, Mikasa selalu merasa _surprise_.

Dan sialnya, tak pernah bisa marah dengan kelakuan pria itu. Tak pernah bisa. Seolah seluruh amarah serta dendam kesumat yang terpupuk saat bekerja di kafe itu, menguap bersama kebersamaannya dengan pria itu.

Mikasa tak habis pikir. Kenapa Ia bisa terperosok pada daya tarik pria yang lebih tua sekitar 15 tahun darinya? Ia kira hanya perasaan biasa yang akan lenyap seiring waktu. Namun, Ia menyadari bahwa Ia menyukai pria itu.

Pria yang lebih pendek darinya, tapi begitu menarik hatinya.

Jujur saja, Mikasa sebenarnya tertantang menaklukan pria itu. Menaklukan ego, dan mulut kasar pria itu.

Ditambah, postur Levi yang bisa dibilang mendekati sempurna meski tubuhnya tak semampai. Mikasa bisa melihat, dan setiap hari melihat, lengan berurat serta bisep yang terlihat amat kokoh serta terlatih. Amat menggoda. Semakin membuatnya tertarik.

Mikasa buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. Mengenyahkan pikirannya sendiri. Ia memutuskan segera keluar ruangan dan mencari makan siang.

"Oi, Mikasa. Sini."

Mikasa menoleh ke arah _pantry_. Dengan malas Ia melangkah menuju tempat pria itu berdiri.

"Ada apa?"

"Temanku terlalu banyak mengirim makanan. Jadi kau makan saja disini saja."

"Oh. Oke."

Lalu mereka makan dalam keheningan. Sesekali terdengar suara musik dari _smarttablet_ yang dinyalakan Levi. Mikasa tak tau apa yang dilakukan pria itu. Tapi, sepertinya tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu.

Mikasa memilih masa bodo. Ia mempercepat makannya, lalu bangkit sambil membawa piringnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara pria itu menghentikannya.

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku mau mencuci piring. Apa Anda mau ku cucikan piringnya?" balas Mikasa cepat.

Levi menggeleng. "Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Anda'. Menjijikkan."

Mikasa mengedikkan kedua bahunya, memilih melanjutkan langkah.

"Hei. Kau pilih yang mana?" tanya Levi tiba-tiba, menunjuk pada layar tablet miliknya. Mikasa menoleh, mengernyit bingung.

"Pilih yang kau suka." lanjut Levi.

"Apa sih?"

"Kau buta? Itu cincin, Mikasa." desah Levi, terdengar tak sabar.

"Cincin? And—"

"Aku berencana melamar seseorang."

Hati Mikasa hancur seketika.

"Melamar? Perempuan?" Mikasa merasakan suaranya bergetar. Seperti tiba-tiba ada batu raksasa yang menimpa rongga dadanya. Sesak, tak terkira.

"Tentu saja perempuan, bodoh! Sejak kapan aku suka laki-laki, hah?" suara Levi terdengar gusar. "Cepat pilih model cincinnya!"

Mikasa menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa aku yang pilih? Kenapa bukan perempuan pilihan Anda saja yang memilih?"

Levi menarik tangan Mikasa. "Cepat pilih, sialan!"

Mikasa, dengan berat hati, serta kepanikan dan rasa marah, menunjuk kasar pada layar tablet. "Itu! Sudah, kan? Aku mau pergi ke minimarket sebelah!"

"Baguslah kau pilih yang itu. Kau memang punya selera yang bagus." balas pria itu dingin.

_Ah, sial. Jadi, selama ini aku hanya dimanfaatkan pria pendek tua ini? Sial! Bodoh sekali aku!_

"Besok kau ikut aku pergi ke toko perhiasan. Kita akan mengukur lingkar jari."

Sumpah, Mikasa ingin melemparkan layar monitor komputer beserta CPU ke wajah Levi. Dadanya bergemuruh, hatinya bergejolak. Merasa dipermainkan seenaknya.

"Kenapa aku lagi, hah?" desisnya menahan tangis.

Levi menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kau marah?"

Sumpah, kali ini Mikasa ingin melemparkan semua meja-kursi yang ada di ruangan itu ke wajah Levi.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!"

Terdengar helaan napas pria itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku mau melamar seorang perempuan."

Tangis Mikasa tak terbendung.

"Nama perempuan itu—"

Mikasa ingin bunuh diri saja rasanya.

"Mikasa Ackerman."

Tidak jadi. Mikasa tak jadi bunuh diri, tak jadi melemparkan meja-kursi, tak jadi melemparkan seperangkat komputer serta CPU. Air matanya menderas. Terasa sebuah tangan yang mengelus kepalanya, membuat tangisnya menderas.

Kali ini tangis bahagia.

.

.

.

[END]

(?)

(anjerlah, gaje banget, apalagi endingnya)


End file.
